Green Goblin (The Amazing Spider-Man 2)
The Green Goblin is one of the main antagonists of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Harry was a childhood friend of Peter Parker and was there for him, when his parents died. When Harry was 11, his father shipped him off to a boarding school. For his 16th birthday, his father sent him a bottle of scotch (though, it was obvious that it had in fact been sent, by an Oscorp employee). Events like these, cause Harry to resent Norman. At one point, Harry had a fling with a French supermodel. He also began to experience symtoms of his father's illness. Returning to New York In 2014, the 20 year old Harry returned home, just before his dad passed away. Harry was now Oscorp's CEO and was soon reunited, with his childhood friend. He also became convinced, that the blood of Spider-Man (whom he had figured out, had gotten his powers from one of the now destroyed spiders), would be able to cure him. Knowing, that Peter had taken photos of him, Harry asked him to get in touch with Spider-Man. Later, Spider-Man appeared in Harry's home, but refused to give him his blood, regardless of what Harry offered him, causing Harry to angrily screams "YOU'RE A FRAUD, SPIDER-MAN!!". Harry became increasingly desperate, when his assistant informed him that they company had drained venom from the spiders, before destroying them. He tried to find out where it was stored, but came across information about Electro and was quickly locked out of the system. To save himself, Menken framed Harry and had him fired. Enraged, Harry sought out Electro, at Ravencroft and freed him. Becoming Goblin Together with Electro, Harry headed back to Oscorp and took Menken hostage, while sending Electro off, to take out the city's power. Menken took Harry down into a secret area and was forced to inject Harry, with the spider venom. The venom had a violent effect on Harry. In pain, he crawled over to an Oscorp prototype exo-skeleton and glider and put it on. Harry flew to the power plant, arriving shortly after Electro's defeat. He realized that Spider-Man was Peter Parker. Harry began to teasing Peter and grabbed Gwen, attempting to throw her to her death. Harry began fighting Spider-Man, inside of the nearby clock tower, but was ultimately defeated and locked away at Ravencroft. Months later, Harry was visited by the Gentleman, who informed Harry, that he had found several suitable candidates. Harry asked him to keep it small and sent him down to the secret area, to collect weapons and equipment for the chosen candidates. Trivia *In the The Amazing Spider-Man Films Norman has not taken the Goblin Mantle. *This marks the second time Harry Osborn has been a villain in a Spider-Man movie, with the first time being in Spider-Man 3. *He also some similarities to Ivan Vanko in that both were the sons of the villains (Norman Osborn and Anton Vanko) who had their egos (Green Goblin and Whiplash) in the comics, both had witnessed their deaths and both had taken on the egos. *He bears more similarity to some versions of his father like having trouble with the board of detectors and becoming the goblin as a result which happens in the Sam Raimi films and the 80's Animated Series versions of his father and being the one responsible for Gwen's death like the comic book version of his father. *Although credited as the Green Goblin, he isn't referred to that name in the film. However, at the climax of the film, when Gwen calls him "Harry", he claims that "Harry is dead!", thus giving way to the Green Goblin. *He seems to share some mutual attraction towards Felicia, his personal assistant, as Felicity Jones says that she is the Goblin's girlfriend in an interview. Category:Live-Action Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider Man Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Movies Category:Supervillains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Revenge seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Villains who fly Category:Archenemies Category:Murderers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Traitors Category:Pyschopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Bombers Category:Kidnappers Category:Knifemen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scary villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Delusional Category:Alternate Forms Category:Imprisoned villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Males Category:Always evil Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Antagonists